I am more you see!
by Miss Yevon
Summary: Hmm, einige Schüler aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang verbringen ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts. Nur hat das Veela Mädchen ganz bestimmte Gründe, in Hogwarts zu „bleiben“...(sollte kitschig werde, aba das geht nicht nach dem 5.Buch, bin tief getroffensn
1. Tu ne voit pas mes indications?

**I am more you see! - **

'Tu ne voit pas mes indications !?'

Autor: Churippu

Email: 

Inhalt: Hmm, einige Schüler aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang verbringen ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts. Nur hat das hübsche Veela Mädchen ganz bestimmte Gründe, in Hogwarts zu "bleiben" :x (wird auf jeden Fall, ne kitschige Lovestory.)

Disclaimer: Das übliche-.-, alles Mögliche davon gehört J.K. Rowling oder WarnerBros. Weiterhin dient diese FF keinem kommerziellen Zweck, dafür ist sie auch viel zu schlecht T-T!

Warnings: Fluff? HP/FD (RW/HG?)

Rating: PG-13

Anm.: Seid bitte gnädig, ich glaube ich habe zu langatmig und sprunghaft geschrieben -.-°!! Aber es macht mir furchtbar viel Spaß!! Für jegliche Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich offen OxO (sofern sie konstruktiv ist =)!!

Also büdde schreibt comments oder Mails, ich würde mich wirklich seehhr freuen!!

Widmung: Milene, die mit so viel Mühe, das Kapitel überarbeitet hat :) thx!!

Auch wenn ich oft uneinsichtig bin .

* * *

Es war ein lauer Herbsttag, der Wind strich sanft und leise die Bäume des ,Verbotenen Waldes' und die Sonnenstrahlen mühten sich bis auf den nadelbedeckten Boden zu reichen. Das Vogelgezwitscher rundete das Ganze nur noch ab, erstarb jedoch schnell, umso näher es der Wind an die Mauern der Schule und des Quidditschfeldes trug, er war sehr kühl und ein Vorbote, des nahenden Winters, der durch die klare Luft viel Schnee versprach.

Dennoch hatte kaum jemand Zeit dieses Wetter zu genießen, auch wenn sich Wiedererwartens in Hogwarts nicht viel geändert zu haben schien. Nein, eigentlich fast nichts, außer vielleicht, das Harry's verhasster Zaubertranklehrer noch entsetzlichere Laune hatte, sein Erzfeind, ständig durch die Gänge stolzierend, noch miesere Sprüche machte, Prof. Binns sie zu Tode langweilte und dass einige der Durmstrang bzw. Beauxbatonschüler noch ein zusätzliches Jahr in Hogwarts absolvierten. Zu diesen gehörte auch Fleur Delacour. Ron hatte es nach einigen Monaten endlich geschafft, dem französischen Veela Mädchen, nicht ständig nach zugaffen. Die französischen Schüler wurden allesamt ins Hause Ravenclaw gesteckt, was die Jungen des Hauses natürlich nicht wenig freute. Die Bulgaren wurden Slytherin zugeteilt, bei dem dunklen Ruf der ihnen vorauseilte, natürlich nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich. Sie hatten zwar nur sehr selten mit den neuen Schülern Unterricht, dabei schien Fleur jedoch immer sehr erfreut, Harry und seine Freunde zu sehen. Sie grüßte stets mit einem liebenswürdigen "'Allo irr!" Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Harry immer noch nicht die Rettung ihrer Schwester, Gabrielle, vergessen, wie es schien.

Das Läuten der Glocke erlöste Harry und den Rest der Klasse davon, im heutigen Verwandlungsunterricht bei Prof. McGonagall, ihre weißen Wachskerzen in einen Leguan zu verwandeln. Was nur sehr wenigen, eingeschlossen Hermione, gelang. Die meisten der Reptilien waren doch eher weiß als grün gefärbt und hatten eine Lunte als langen Schweif.  
"Zum Glück war es heute nicht allzu kompliziert. Die Leguane sind glücklicherweise sehr friedfertig und halten still!", seufzte Hermione, während sie ihre restlichen Schulbücher in der Tasche verstaute. Ron und Harry tauschten nur kurz einen entsetzten Blick aus, um beruhigt zusein, dass Hermine das als Einzigste, nicht allzu Kompliziert fand, und waren erleichtert. "Ich denke, dass es in der Abschlussprüfung auf jeden Fall dabei sein wird. Prof. McGonagall hatte schon solche Andeutungen gemacht." Als ihre beider beste Freundin fertig war hatte und sie mit den Anderen zum Mittagessen aufbrechen wollten, wurden sie von ihrer Hausleiterin zurück gerufen: "Ich möchte, dass alle Gryffindorschüler noch kurz bleiben, denn ich habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen, was die kommenden Weihnachtsferien betrifft."

Wie Harry und Ron schon befürchtet hatten, war auch dieses Jahr, höchstwahrscheinlich zur allgemeinen Ablenkung, ein Weihnachtsball geplant. Die beiden Freunde setzten, mit bedrückter Miene, den Weg zur großen Halle fort. Hermione war, wie so oft, ohne mit ihr ein weiteres Wort wechseln zu können, aus dem Raum geeilt. Obwohl ihnen irgendwie gar nicht mehr nach Essen zu mute war, schließlich hatten sie das peinliche Vorspiel des letzten Balles noch nicht ganz vergessen.  
  
"Aber weißt du was, Harry?", meinte der rothaarige Junge zu seiner Rechten, wo bei er sich nichts desto trotz den Teller mit allem möglichen Zeugs belud. "Dieses Jahr ist kein Krum da, der Hermione belagert, kein Diggory, der mich vor Fleur lächerlich macht, und dann doch mit dieser Cho, oder wie sie heißt, zum Ball geht UND vor allem kein Davies, denn der ist mit diesem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff zusammen.", stellte Ron zufrieden fest, und stopfte sich ein übergroßes Stück seines Steaks in den Mund. Sein Freund hatte zwar Recht, aber irgendwie beruhigten Harry diese Tatsachen nicht wirklich. "Wirst du wieder Fleur fragen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Ravenclawtisch, überflog jedoch das genannte Veela-Mädchen und sah Cho Chang an, die bei bester Laune mit ihren Freundinnen lachend das essen einnahm. Als sie ihren Kopf hob und ihre Ebenholz glänzenden schwarzen Haare auf die Schulter warf und Harry ansah, wendete er seinen Blick wieder seinem Teller zu. Bezweifelte aber nun, ob er wirklich noch mal den Mut aufbringen könnte und Cho zu frage, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde.

"Bist du verrückt, Harry?! Damit ich mich wieder zum Affen mache, oder was?? Nee, danke, lass mal!" riss sein Freund ihn aus den Gedanken. "Und du? Wir haben es ja erst heute erfahren, also war bestimmt noch keiner schneller!!", setzte Ron fort, wobei er nicht so motivierend klang, wie er es eigentlich wollte. "Hmm, mir ist es egal was die anderen sagen. Diesmal geh ich allein hin, schließlich gehöre ich nicht mehr zu den Champions. Aber du kannst doch nachher gleich Hermione fragen!", antwortete Harry ihm und klang dabei unheimlich niedergeschlagen. Schließlich waren zum Ball im Vorjahr einzig Crabbe und Goyle alleine aufgetaucht und wer bitte wollte sich schon mit DEN beiden vergleichen.  
Just in diesem Moment kam ihre besagte Freundin in die große Halle hinein, wie immer bepackt mit viel mehr Büchern als notwendig. Sie setzte sich zu den beiden, bevor Ron dazu kam, zu antworten und seinem Freund zu sagen, dass Harry ruhig mit Hermione zum Ball gehen könnte und er selbst allein kommen würde.

"Ihr seht nicht grad begeistert aus.", bemerkte ihre Freundin, während sie sich, wie Ron zuvor, den Teller völlig überlud. "Hmm.", war das Einzige was den beiden Jungen wie aus einem Munde einfiel. Danach wurde eine ganze Weile nichts gesprochen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen war zu sehr mit dem Essen beschäftigt und die beiden Jungen waren irgendwo abwesend mit ihren Gedanken. Sie fragten nicht mal, wo Hermione gewesen war, obwohl sich das eh erübrigte. Schließlich war sie immer, wenn sie nicht schlief, aß oder im Unterricht war, in der Bibliothek. Man hätte ihr dort ein Zimmer einrichten sollen.

Hermione war gerade dabei, die zusätzlichen Bücher aus der Bibliothek unter dem Arm zu verstauen, als Harry beschloss, die Sache mit Weihnachten gleich zu klären. Schließlich wusste er noch vom Vorjahr, wie es war, ständig mit diesem "Stein" im Magen rum zulaufen. "Hermione, würdest du diesmal mit Ron zum Weihnachtsball gehen?", fragte Harry sie mit behutsamer Stimme und setzte hinzu: "Ich mein, wenn du noch niemand anderen hast!".

Nur damit es nicht so klang, als wäre Hermione für sie der letzte Ausweg, damit er nicht alleine zu kommen braucht. Als könne sie Harrys Gedanken lesen, oder versuche es zumindest, sah sie erst die übertrieben unschuldig wirkenden, grünen Augen an und wandte danach ihren skeptischer werdenden Blick dem rothaarigen Jungen zu. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete sie, fast schon unwirsch. "Hmm, ja ... klar, warum nicht." Und ging, oder viel mehr, schleppte sich aus dem Portal der großen Halle, um zu ihrem Arithmetikunterricht zu gelangen. Ron und Harry taten es ihr wenig später, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, gleich. Sie gingen jedoch hinauf zum Nordturm, um sich ihren diesjährigen Todestag von Prof. Trelawney weissagen zulassen.

"Macht es dir wirklich nichts aus??" Fragte sein bester Freund Harry, auf halbem Wege und legte ihm dabei die rechte Hand auf die Schulter. "Nein, nein ist schon O.K.! Mir macht's wirklich nichts aus." Und der Gefragte, versuchte dabei so ehrlich und fröhlich wie nur irgend möglich zu klingen, was ihm gut gelang. Die beiden setzten ihren Weg fort. Harry fiel auf, dass sie seit ihnen McGonagall davon erzählt hatte, über nichts anderes gesprochen haben. Also versuchte er das Thema mal völlig zu wechseln und etwas zu finden was nicht so ernst war, z.B. die bevorstehende Unterrichtsstunde. Gesagt, getan den Rest des Tages und in den verbleibenden Stunden belustigten sich die beiden Freunde, über Trelawneys düstere Vorahnungen, die sie schon seit beginn des Schuljahres hatte und redeten über alles mögliche, die neusten Besenmodelle, die Spiele ihrer Lieblings Quidditchteams, Snaps schlechter Laune, die Ferien und wie Hermione denn beim Ball diesmal aussehen werde.

Als die Sonne langsam begann den Himmel in ein zart rosé zutauchen, kamen Harry, Ron und Hermione, völlig geschafft vom Schultag, im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, endlich an. Sagten der fetten Dame das Passwort und ließen sich in einer Ecke des Raumes, in den bequemen Sesseln nieder und seufzten erleichtert. Hermione genoss die Ruhe nicht lange, packte ihre Bücher, ein paar Pergamentrollen und ein Fass Tinte aus. Nach dem sie, etliche Stunden später, in denen es Ron und Harry vorzogen Zauberschach zuspielen, ihre eifrige Arbeit beendet und ihre Bücher beiseite gepackt hatten, redeten und lachten die Drei noch sehr ausgelassen.

Bis Hermione einwarf: "Harry, was ist eigentlich mit dem Quidditch Spiel nächste Woche?? Schon irgendwas geplant??" Achja genau, da war ja noch das Spiel gegen Huffelpuff kommende Woche, und er war, nach dem Abgang von Wood, dem begeistertesten Quidditchspieler schlecht hin, zum Mannschaftskapitän ernannt worden. Sie hatten auch einen neuen Hüter, er war aus der 6.Klasse und Harry kannte ihn eigentlich nur vom sehen, nun ja er konnte zwar Wood nicht ersetzen, aber besser als keiner war er alle mal. Aber zurück zum Problem, er musste ja "seiner" Mannschaft eigentlich noch seine Taktik fürs nächste Spiel vortragen, dass eigentliche Problem war nur, dass die nicht vorhanden war.

Vielleicht konnte ihm ja seine beste Freundin helfen, schließlich hatte sie benahe die gesamte Bibliothek auswendig gelernt. "Äh, nein! Ich hab noch keine Idee." Entgegnete er ihr schließlich und setzte mit großer Hoffnung, sie wisse schon etwas, hinzu "vielleicht gibt es ja in der Bibliothek was Brauchbares." Ron, der seine Idee sofort verstand, musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, was Hermione zum Glück entging. "Wir können ja morgen alle zusammen runter gehen und nach ein paar nützlichen Quidditchbüchern suchen!"

Wie sie schon vorgeschlagen hatte, gingen sie am nächsten Tag zur Bibliothek und fanden ein paar, für Harry sehr nützliche, Tricks und Taktiken. Nach dem er sich ausgiebig damit beschäftigt hatte, trug er ein paar Tage später, seine ganzen Ideen dem Team vor. Zusammen feilten sie die Eine oder Andere Sache noch ab und waren letztlich gut gerüstet gegen das kommende Spiel, oder auch nachfolgende. Der Rest der Woche verging wie im Flug und der Tag des Spiels war gekommen. Die Sonne, als wüsste sie was heute anstand, war besonders früh aufgegangen und an dem hellblau leuchtendem Himmel, wagten nur ein paar Wolken vorüber zu ziehen. Alles in allem ein herrlicher Morgen.

Harry war wieder völlig in seinem Element, als er den Besen bestieg und mit einem Pfiff, von Mme Hoch, das Spiel begann. Aber trotz der berauschenden Freiheit, dort in der Luft, wie ihm der Wind so herrlich frisch ins Gesicht bläst, schwenkten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Cedric, wie er gegen ihn spielte und wie er im Irrgarten, mit ihm um den Pokal stritt und wie er ihn hasste, als er mit Cho, der Sucherin von Ravenclaw, beim Ball war und und und ...

Als er das kleine Glitzern vor seinen Augen sah, riss es ihn aus der Trance. Unwillkürlich setzte er dem winzigen Schnatz nach, streckte die Hand weit aus und nach einer waghalsigen Verfolgungsjagd, konnte er den kleinen kühlen metal Klumpen in seiner Hand zappeln fühlen, ein Gefühl von über großer Freunde breitete sich in ihm aus und er vergaß die Erinnerungen an Diggory. Doch es hielt nicht lange an, nur einen Lidschlag vielleicht. Wie ein schwarzer Schatten, huschte es in seinem hinteren Augenwinkel auf ihn zu, irgendjemand schrie und etwas hartes traf ihn am Hinterkopf, ein starker Ruck, ein drückender Schmerz und er verlor das Bewusstsein, als er auf seinem Besen zu Boden taumelte, entwich ihm ein Seufzer. Der verdächtig nach "Sieg!" klang.

to be continued, soon! 

Bitte um Comments .liebschau!! (ich mein das 2. Kapitel werd' ich zwar eh uploaden :p, aber sonst brauch ich ja nicht großartig weiter zu schreiben, gell =)


	2. Tu ne comprends pas mes mots?

**I am more you see! - **

'Tu ne comprends pas mes mots !?'

Autor: Churippu

Email: 

Disclaimer: Das übliche, alles mögliche davon gehört J.K. Rowling oder WarnerBros. Weiterhin dient diese FF keinem kommerziellen Zweck, dafür ist sie auch viel zu schlecht T-T!

Warnings: Fluff? HP/FD (RW/HG?)

Rating: PG-13

Anm.: So, komme ich also nun zum (kürzeren) zweiten Abschnitt oder Kapitel oder wie auch imma! Da ja im ersten nicht allzu viel passiert ist, hoffe ich, ich habe euch noch nicht zu Tode gelangweilt.!!?? Hm, wie imma würde ich mich über jegliche Rückmeldung freuen!!

Nachtrag: Und wieder hat Mi-chan sich erneut soviel mehr Mühe gegeben x kisu Auf ihr anraten hin, gab es hier einen dreizeilige Ergänzung zum Herm/Ron-Streit

Nun viel Spaß oder seid tapfer beim durch lesen .:

* * *

Als Harry endlich erwachte war es draußen bereits dunkel, es war eine herrlich klare Nacht und man konnte jeden einzelnen der funkelnden Sterne am schwarzen Firmament erkennen. Der Silbermond schien voller Freude in das sonst so dunkle Zimmer und warf gespenstische Schatten an die Wände. Er sah sich um, alles in diesem Zimmer war weiß, rechts von ihm standen etliche leere Betten, welche ebenfalls Weiß waren. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er war und was geschehen war. Achja, das Quidditch Spiel, der Schnatz und dann... der Klatscher, er hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, in seinem Übermut.  
Hatten sie gewonnen? Das war die einzig wirklich wichtige Frage in diesem Moment für Harry, aber es war niemand da, der sie ihm hätte beantworten können.

Er versuchte, sich langsam aufrecht hinzusetzen und dieses schläfrige Gefühl aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, sein Schädel brummte und bei der kleinsten Bewegung erhöhte sich der Druck auf seinem Hinterkopf. Kurz nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte, kam auch schon Mme Pomfrey herbei geeilt, erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden, versprach ihm, er könne gleich morgen früh entlassen werden und berichtete, auf seinen Wunsch hin, wer ihn alles besucht hatte. Selbstverständlich unter den Besuchern, sein Quidditch Team, so erfuhr er übrigens auch, dass Gryffindor gesiegt hatte, Ron und Hermione waren natürlich auch bei ihm gewesen. "Hmm, achja! Kurz nachdem Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger hinaus waren, kam eine sehr besorgte junge Dame, um sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen. Sie blieb ungewöhnlich lange.", erzählte ihm Mme Pomfrey, mit fragender Miene, setzte jedoch noch hinzu: "Ein wirklich nettes Mädchen! Dennoch bat ich sie, gegen Nachmittag, endlich dich in ruhe genesen zulassen."

Harry war nun hellwach. Wer war SIE? Etwa Cho, die nach seinem Sturz, den sie sicher als Zuschauer verfolgt hatte, gekommen war, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Harry wurde heiß und kalt nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Aber wen kannte er denn noch? Na ja Ginny, aber sie würde jeder sofort als eine Weasley erkennen. Also, wer verdammt war es und vor allem warum? Fragen kostet ja bekanntlich nichts.

"Mme Pomfrey, sie wissen nicht zufällig, wer genau sie war?" Noch bevor Harry die Frage zuende gestellt hatte, hätte er sich in Grund und Boden schämen können. Oh man es hatte sicher fast so geklungen, als ob ihm so ca. halb Hogwarts nachlaufen würde und er so viele Verehrerinnen hatte, dass er ab und an sogar die Namen vergaß. Und so war es weiß Gott nicht, aber seine Krankenschwester schien seine Gedanken glücklicherweise nicht zu teilen und antwortete ihm sehr nachdenklich, als wolle sie selbst gern mehr über das Mädchen wissen.

"Nein, ich habe sie hier noch nicht so häufig gesehen! Sie hatte... hmm, silberblond gelocktes Haar, sehr lang." Wutsch, mit einem Mal zerplatzte die winzig kleine Hoffnung, Cho hätte sich um ihn gesorgt. Harry ließ die bis dahin ziemlich weit aufgerissenen Augenlider wieder sinken. Verdammt, dass wäre so genial gewesen, aber nein...! "Achja, sie hatte einen leicht französischen Akzent und war, glaub ich, von... Ravenclaw. Ja natürlich, sie hatte das blaue Adler-Wappen auf ihrem Umhang."

Klick klick. Harry konnte sich förmlich denken hören, aber unmöglich..., völlig ausgeschlossen..., total undenkbar..., indiskutabel... oder etwa doch, eventuell, vielleicht, Möglicherweise??? FLEUR?? FLEUR DELACOUR?? Das ziemlich arrogante Veela-Mädchen hatte sich um IHN gesorgt?? Hah, unglaublich, Harry hätte gedacht, eher würde Snape ihn herzlich umarmen, Hermione Hausaufgaben vergessen und die Dursleys ihm Geburtstagsgeschenke machen, als das sie sich um jemanden wie ihn sorgte.

Ihm schien die Überraschung aufs Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Mme Pomfrey war noch nicht aus dem Zimmer, wie sie es vorgehabt hatte, sie drehte sich zu Harry um und meinte lächelnd: "Sie schien dich sehr gut zu kennen und zu mögen. Aber jetzt leg dich wieder hin und versuche zu schlafen. Morgen bist du wieder fit und kannst dich bedanken gehen."

Harry legte sich hin, wie ihm geheißen worden war und beschloss morgen es als aller erstes Ron zu erzählen. Hermione würde es wohl nicht so sehr interessieren. Sie schien Fleur nicht unbedingt ins Herz geschlossen zu haben, was wohl an ihrem Auftritt am ersten Tag in Hogwarts lag, wo sie sich über das Schloss, das Essen, die Temperaturen, die Schüler, die Einrichtung, die Hausgeister und Ähnliches beschwert hatte. Er jedoch hatte nie sonderlich darüber nachgedacht. Eigentlich war sie ihm egal, aber wie wäre es nur gewesen, wenn Cho so besorgt um ihn gewesen wäre. Mit diesem und dem Gedanken beim Quidditch schlief er ein.

Seit Harry aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, war schon wieder fast eine Woche vergangen. Und wie Harry sich es vorgenommen hatte, erzählte er Ron gleich am nächsten Tag von Fleurs Besuch, bzw. was er darüber wusste. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schien sein Freund darüber irgendwie geteilter Meinung zu sein und nicht so recht zu wissen, was er davon halten sollte. Natürlich hatte er danach über seine Brüder und sonst irgendwen alles in Bewegung gesetzt um diesmal, vorher zuwissen, was er verpasse bzw. wer Fleur alles gefragt hatte und mit wem sie letztlich zum Ball ging.

Harry drängte sich die Frage auf, ob Ron es nicht viel zu ernst nähme... aber vielleicht ist es ja in dem alter normal. Für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen stand viel mehr das Problem ,Voldemort' im Raum, obwohl seit dem Trimagischen Turnier Nichts mehr geschehen war. Vielleicht war es ja ,die Ruhe vor dem Sturm', vielleicht aber wussten sie hier in Hogwarts nur nichts von alldem was draußen geschah. Wie dem auch sei, Harry hatte eigentlich nicht allzu viel Zeit, sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Die drei Freunde hatten seit Harry's Genesung das erste Mal wieder mit den Ravenclaws bei Prof. Flitwick Unterricht. Ron erzählte Harry vor dem Unterricht noch alles Mögliche, was er in den vergangenen Tagen heraus gefunden hatte (bzw. heraus finden lassen hatte), dass fast 1/8 der Jungen Fleur um Begleitung zum Ball gebeten hatte, dass sie alle abgelehnt habe und so weiter ...

"Achja, und weißt du was das Genialste ist? Malfoy hat sie angeblich auch gefragt!", stellte Ron mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fest. Sieh an, das erweckte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit doch.  
So hatten sie etwas gefunden, worüber sie die ganze Stunde, bei Prof. Flitwick diskutierten und lachten, sehr jedoch zum Missfallen des Lehrers, der sie beinahe raus warf. Aber so war die Stunde wenigstens zu ertragen, wo sie doch nur staubtrockene Theorie hatten und die Minuten dahin schleiften, bis es endlich klingelte.

Kurz nachdem sie alle ihre Sachen eingepackt hatten und aufgestanden waren, warf Hermione den beiden einen sehr tadelnden Blick zu. Wobei Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob es hier ums Prinzip des Unterrichtsstören oder um das Thema ging, was ihre Unterredung beinhaltete. Außerdem war er sich über den Grund der Abneigung zu Fleur nicht mehr so sicher.

War denn Hermione so nachtragend? Es war doch schon über ein Jahr her? Oder fing sie an, sich genauso kindisch wie Ron im Vorjahr aufzuführen?

"Na? Euch scheint ja diese Delacour ganz schön den Kopf verdreht zu haben. Ausreichend zumindest, dass ihr es nicht einmal für nötig haltet im Unterricht mitzuschreiben. Von Ron habe ich ja nichts anderes erwartet, er hat ja letztes Jahr schon bewiesen, wie viel ihm am Aussehen und Image etwas läge! Hast du dich anstecken lassen, Harry?"

Da Ron natürlich viel zu dickköpfig und verbissen war, ließ er keine Bemerkung von Hermione unkommentiert. Und fand mal wieder prompt einen Grund, sich mit ihr in die Haare zu kriegen. Harry seufzte nur und verließ langsam, hinterher trottend den Raum, um zu ,Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' bei Hagrid zu gelangen.

"'Arry!! 'Ast dü einen Augenbliek Seit??", rief ihm eine wohlbekannte, hohe Mädchenstimme hinterher. "Klar.", Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Schön!", meinte Fleur und blieb nach wenigen eleganten Schritten direkt vor ihm stehen. Harry war viel zu überrascht, um etwas zu fragen oder ein freundliches Gespräch zu beginnen, denn er konnte absolut nichts mit dieser Situation anfangen. Also blieb er, etwas verwirrt dreinblickend, dort stehen und wartete... auf irgendwas. Ihm entging glücklicherweise, wie beschränkt er in diesem Moment aussah; er erinnerte an eine Mischung aus Neville Longbottom und Roger Davis (beim Weihnachtsball).

Fleur schien auch nicht richtig klar zu kommen, sie wirkte gar nicht so selbstsicher und stolz, wie sie dort stand, direkt vor Harry, an ihm vorbei schauend und nachdenkend. Dann begann sie, wie immer, etwas überheblich zu lächeln und fragte in gewohntem französischem Akzent und beinahe etwas herablassend, "Isch 'abe ge'ört, dü 'ast noch gar keinä Begleitüng für den Ball, rischtig?!" Ganz toll , dachte Harry bei sich, ist sie jetzt hier um sich darüber zu amüsieren, wie viele Möglichkeiten sie hatte, mit jemandem zum Ball zu gehen und der berühmte ,Harry Potter' kommt allein? Das hätte er nun wirklich nicht von ihr gedacht, wo er sie doch schon fast mochte. In diesem Moment wäre ihm eine dumme Bemerkung von Malfoy tausend mal lieber gewesen; und dann noch dieser Blick.

"Hmm!", obwohl es nur eine Silbe war, klang es unwahrscheinlich barsch. "Oy..." man könnte meinen, Fleur hätte dieser Ton fast schon aus ihrem Konzept geworfen. "Na, dass klingt abär gans danach als ob dü nür, auf eine güte Gelegen 'Eit wartest ,SIE' züfragen!?" Diese Worte klangen fast schon bitter, was man ihnen natürlich nicht anmerken sollte. Aber anstatt darüber nach zudenken, ärgerte sich Harry nur noch mehr, und fragte sich, warum er nicht einfach weiter ging? Ron und Hermione warteten sicher schon.

Fleur lächelte etwas unbeholfen, aber schien jetzt, nach einigen Minuten, wieder um etliches selbstüberzeugter. "Das verste'e isch güt! Misch 'aben inner'alb dieser paar Wochen auch, me'r Jüngen gefragt als isch in 'Ogwarts vermütete." Das franz. Veela Mädchen lachte nach diesen Worten mit einem arroganten falschen Lachen auf. Jetzt wurde es Harry zu bunt. War sie wirklich nur gekommen um ihm DAS mit zu teilen? Er hatte Fleur wohl ganz falsch eingeschätzt, mal sehen, was Ron dazu sagen würde, wenn er es ihm erzählen würde. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund blieb er dennoch einen Augenblick stehen, obgleich er tatsächlich nicht wirklich wusste warum; nach diesen Kommentaren!

"Trotsdem, isch 'abe niemanden.", sie klang nun viel ruhiger, so kam es ihm zumindest vor. Na und!, dachte Harry bei sich, was ging ihn das an? Verbittert sah er sie an, zumindest so verbittert wie es ihm gerade möglich war. Und eigentlich hatte er gerade große Lust, Fleur den ,Wabbelbein-Fluch' einfach auf den Hals zu hetzen, oder irgend einen anderen, der ihm grad einfiel. Ob er es aus Vernunft nicht tat oder einfach nur Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er den Sinn dieser Unterredung nicht verstand, wusste Harry selbst nicht.

Aber Fleur schien Harrys Zorn und Missverständnis sehr wohl gesehen zu haben, denn dieses Gespräch beruhte eigentlich nicht auf der Absicht, ihn zu ärgern. Viel mehr wollte sie mit ihrer Selbstherrlichkeit, sich ein wenig drum herum reden, damit ja keiner auf die Idee käme, sie habe auch die menschlichsten aller Fehler.

"Verzei'ung dü müsst sicher gleich züm Ünterricht. Isch wollte nür noch kürss was fragen." Harry schien davon wenig begeistert zu sein und setzte einen recht skeptischen Blick auf. Denn was immer es war, es bedeutete wohl wenig Gutes; nicht in diesem Ton. Er beschloss ihr auf jeden Fall kurz zu antworten, damit sie nichts hätte worüber sie so herzhaft lachen könnte und dann zu Hagrid zu eilen, der sicher nicht sehr erfreut über seine Verspätung sein würde.

to be continued, soon! 

Wie gesagt, keine Ahnung ob ich's weita schreiben/uploaden soll, oda ned :x??


	3. Tu ne crois pas tes sentiments?

**I am more you see! - **

'Tu ne crois pas tes sentiments !?'

_Autor:_ Churippu

_Email:_

_Disclaimer:_ Das übliche, alles mögliche davon gehört J.K. Rowling oder WarnerBros.

_Warnings_: Fluff? HP/FD (RW/HG?)

_Rating_: PG-13

_Anm_.: [Der Teil is' länger weil ich wenigstens auf ein klein Cliffhänger (ich liebe dieses Wort :p) warten wollte.] Ich habe zwar etliches an guten Hinweisen bekommen, aber es lässt sich irgendwie schwer umsetzen. Na ja, ich arbeite dran, auf jeden Fall!! Ganz neben bei sollte endlich mal das 5.Band raus kommen, ich bekomme langsam Entzugserscheinungen T.T (vor allem noch bis Juni . )! Freu mich wie imma über jegliche Rückmeldung, von jenen die es gelesen haben

_Widmung_: Mary-chan und clef-chan (animexx.de!), die den III Teil betagelesen haben und soooo lieb und aufbauend waren knuddelzganzfest!

UND: Milene, die mit sooo unglaublich viel Mühe mir für später geholfen hat und für die ich den 1.Teil überarbeitet habe.

* * *

"Je...Pardon..., Isch wollte fragen ob dü vielleicht Lüst 'ättest mit Mir züm Ball züge'en", fragte Fleur mit seltsamer Unsicherheit und einem Zittern in der Stimme. Wohl das erste Mal, dass Harry sie so sah, wie sie geradezu verlegen auf den Boden starrte. Nicht dass er Zeit gehabt hätte um es zu bemerken. Nein, alles hätte er gerade jetzt erwartet, ALLES aber nicht so etwas. Eigentlich war er gar nicht so leicht zu überraschen, schließlich war er dem Unnennbaren so etwa jedes Schuljahr einmal begegnet und war jedes Mal, zwar durch mehr Glück als Verstand, am Leben geblieben.

Also, wenn er vorhin verwirrt gewesen war, was war er dann jetzt? Und wenn er vorhin einen amüsanten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, könnte man sich jetzt tot lachen, wie er so da Stand. Halb schon zum gehen gewandt, völlig regungslos und mit teilweise geöffnetem Mund, starrte er Fleur an. In seinem Gesicht stand die Verwunderung und gleichzeitig auch etwas Freudiges geradeso, als fiele es ihm jetzt erst auf, dass Fleur ein Mädchen war.

Er sollte vielleicht auch irgendwas sagen. Eigentlich war es ja nicht schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, dass auch nur mit einer ganz winzigen Wahrscheinlichkeit Malfoy sie gefragt haben könnte, wäre es genial. Auf der anderen Seite war sein bester Freund Ron, dem er das auch irgendwie hätte erklären müssen.  
Bevor er noch mehr Gedanken daran verschwendete, antwortete er ihr: "...j..a... Ja, klar gern!!", jedoch kürzer als es eigentlich gedacht und mehr aus Reflex oder vielleicht aus der Tatsache heraus, dass er sich irgendwie freute über die Frage.

Ron hatte anscheinend doch gar nicht so Unrecht, wenn Fleur so erleichtert lächelte mit den großen dunkel-blauen Augen, war sie fast schon...hübsch?! Doch just in diesem Augenblick verriet ihm das Klingeln der Glocke, dass er hier fünf ungewöhnlich lange Minuten zugebracht hatte. "Wirr se'en üns ja sischer übermorgen. Bis dann 'Arry!" Mit diesen überglücklichen Worten einer davoneilenden, lachenden Fleur, lief auch Harry, schnellen Schrittes zu Hagrids Hütte, wo er jetzt Unterricht hatte.

Hagrid tat so, als bemerke er nicht, dass sich Harry zu spät zu der Gruppe gesellte und fuhr mit seinem Vortrag über seiner neu angeschleppten ,Monster' fort. Die natürlich alles andere als nett aussahen, auch wenn Hagrid sie so beschrieb, aber das war man ja nach über 4 Jahren schon gewöhnt von jemandem, der dreiköpfige Hunde hält, Drachen liebt, Knallrümpfige Kröter züchtet und menschenfressende Riesenspinnen zum Freund hat. Ron, der Harry bemerkt hatte, ließ sich unauffällig nach hinten abfallen, um mit ihm zu reden. "Wo warst du denn, Harry? Ich hab' schon gedacht du hast dich verlaufen, oder so!?", fragte ihn sein bester Freund mit einem sarkastischen Flüstern. "Ach, schon gut. Erzähl ich nachher!"

Somit war das Thema vorerst abgegessen, aber drum herum käme er ohnehin nicht, es ihm zu erzählen. Harry dachte nur zu ungern an den letzten Ball, wo er so einen Aufstand wegen Krum gemacht hatte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, mit einem vergrämten Gesicht. Und Ron ist jetzt noch verbittert, wenn Hermione von den Briefen erzählt, die sie sich mit Victor (wie sie ihn immer so nett nannte. Oder Vicky, wie ihn Ron immer so verärgert nennt.) schreibt. Gar nicht auszumalen, was wäre, wenn er ihm mal so ganz nebenbei erzählte, wer ihn grad für den Ball gefragt habe. Harry nahm sich ganz fest vor, es auf jeden Fall dennoch Hermione zu erzählen.

"Oh Harry! Das hört sich ja fast so an, als würdest du es bereuen?! Warum hast du dir, wenn es so wichtig für dich ist, nicht schon früher Gedanken darüber gemacht? Und warum kommst du jetzt zu mir? Glaubst du es klänge anders, wenn ich es ihm erzählte??"

Hermione hatte wie immer Recht und war grade dabei ihm eine überlaute Standpauke im Gemeinschaftsraum zu halten. Dennoch, er konnte jetzt nichts mehr ungeschehen machen. Im Grunde, wollte er es auch gar nicht! Er freute sich mit Fleur zum Weihnachtsfest zu gehen, aber es war nicht mehr all zu lange hin und irgendwie überschätzte er vermutlich das Problem.

Harry seufzte laut: "Du hast ja Recht!". "Darum geht es mir gar nicht!", sie senkte ihre Stimme und ließ sich nun auch wieder in einem Sessel nieder: "Du konntest doch selbst entscheiden. Und ihr seid doch nun wirklich keine Kinder mehr. Geh einfach zu Ron, wenn es dir so sehr am Herzen liegt und sage ihm, dass du mit dieser... dieser... Fleur hin gehst. Wenn Ron SOVIEL daran läge, mit IHR zum Ball zu gehen, hätte er sie ja wohl selbst fragen können! Meinst du nicht?!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Aber, nein, dass meinte Harry wirklich nicht, nicht nach der ,Niederlage' im Vorjahr. Er wollte eigentlich keineswegs weiter nachhaken, zumal Hermione mit ihren letzten Worte sehr aufgebracht klang. (wobei Harry erst zu spät daran gedacht hatte, dass sie von Fleur generell eine sehr negative Meinung zu haben schien.) Auch wenn sie ihn eigentlich hatte, aufmuntern wollen. "Ich weiß nicht recht. Aber wir werden ja sehen.", kam Harrys recht bedrückte Antwort. "Ach!", lächelte Hermione ihn an, die gerade von ihrem Sessel aufgestanden war und ihr Gesicht wieder entspannt hatte. "Lass uns zu Bett gehen. Entweder du sagst es ihm morgen, dir fällt noch etwas ein oder du stellst ihn in einigen Tagen vor vollendete Tatsachen! Aber mache es nicht schlimmer als es ist." Mit diesen Worten stiegen beide nach oben in die Schlafräume.

Am nächsten Tag nahm Harry sich fest vor, Ron darauf anzusprechen, "verga" es jedoch, da er nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt fand. Genauso, wie am Tag danach nicht und danach und danach und überhaupt eigneten sich die ganzen kommenden Wochen nicht, aus diesen und jenen Gründen. In diesen Tagen war mitunter der Zauberkunstunterricht am stressigsten für Harry, da Fleur nicht allzu weit von Ron und ihm weg saß. Sie strahlte jedes Mal Harry an und winkte ihm zu und Harry versuchte jedes Mal so unauffällig wie nur möglich, zurück zuwinken.

Was beachtlich daran war: Dass er es geschafft hatte, dieses Schauspiel und neue Ausreden, letztlich bis zum zwanzigsten Dezember, hinzu ziehen. Dabei hätte es so ein schöner Samstag sein können.

Draußen war eine klirrende Kälte und man konnte davon ausgehen, dass die meisten Schüler sich in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhielten. Also stand es außer Frage, dass heute die beste Möglichkeit war, Fleur ganz unauffällig aufzusuchen und noch zu klären, wann und wo sie sich treffen sollten.

Harry stand also an diesem herrlich klaren Morgen mit Ron zusammen auf, um dann mit ihm und Hermione bei bester Laune zu frühstücken. Obwohl es für ihn eher einer Henkersmahlzeit glich. Denn nach dem Frühstück hatten seine beiden besten Freunde, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Lee, Fred, George, und ein paar andere Gryffindors beschlossen, den ersten Schnee voll auszukosten. Das war die beste Gelegenheit, sich davon zuschleichen und später zu sagen ,ich habe euch die ganze Zeit gesucht'.

Wie schon vorgehabt, war Harry nun also mit weichen Knien auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. Glücklicherweise wusste er, aus einer Erzählung von Padma Patil, mit der Ron zum vergangenem Ball gewesen war, wo er lag. Harry bog in den Gang ein, an dessen Ende er den Eingang sah. Ihm wurde furchtbar warm, trotz der unbeheizten, Marmorgänge.

Er sortierte hundert Mal seine Worte, um sie letztlich doch zu vergessen. Da im selben Augenblick, als er anklopfen wollte, der Eingang aufschwang und zu seinem noch größeren Entsetzen, die gut gelaunte, lächelnde Cho Chang vor ihm Stand. Ein paar verdammt lange Sekunden starrte Harry sie an und versucht seinen Mund zu öffnen, was jedoch misslang.

"Oh, Hallo!" Begrüßte ihn Cho, freundlich wie immer. "'Lo!" War alles was ihm grad einfiel. Aber er war wegen ganz anderen Dingen hier, Harry sammelte sich wieder um nach Fleur zu fragen. "Ich wollte eigentlich mit Fleur Delacour sprechen!" Seine Worte waren nicht lauter als nötig gewesen und Harry hätte schwören können, auf Chos Gesicht, für einen Augenblick die Enttäuschung ablesen zu können.

"FLEUR! Harry Potter ist hier, er möchte mit dir reden!" Besonders freundlich klang das ja nicht. Aber kaum hatte Cho dies, zum Raum gewandt gerufen, als das Mädchen Gekichere aus einer Ecke völlig verstummte.

Noch bevor Fleur die Tür erreichte, war Cho schon davon geeilt. Harry konnte das rascheln eines leichten, schleifenden Stoffes hören und ging davon aus, dass Fleurs "Freizeitbekleidung" aus einem kitschigen Kleid bestand. Er hatte recht.  
Wenige Minuten später standen sich beide auf dem Gang gegen über und das französische Mädchen trug wirklich ein himmelblaues bodenlanges Kleid, aus Pailletten und Perlen besetztem Chiffon.

"Ah, Salut! Dü wolltest misch spreschen!?" Ihre Stimme klang wohl weitaus gefasster als die von Harry. Er erklärte ihr warum er gekommen war, streckenweise fast stotternd. Und sie einigten sich beide, nach einem recht kurzen Gespräch, dass Harry sie hier abholen solle, um etwa dreiviertel Acht.

Das hätte er hinter sich gebracht, erleichtert und nachdenklich, stapfte er durch den Schnee zu den Anderen. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden, war er viel zu sehr ins ausweichen und werfen von Schneebällen verwickelt, um noch nachzudenken. Selten war ein Samstagnachmittag so lustig, anstrengend und erholsam zu gleich gewesen. Sie waren alle völlig geschafft und bis auf die Knochen vom Schnee durch weicht, als sie wieder das Portal der Halle betraten.

Da ab Montag die Weihnachtsferien begannen und Keiner, trotz dem Berg an Hausaufgaben ans lernen dachte, na ja fast Keiner, verliefen die folgenden Tage recht ähnlich. Da, wie schon im Vorjahr, die meisten Schüler zu Weihnachten blieben wurden die Gruppen der Schneeballschlachten immer größer. Und jeden Tag kam mehr Schnee hinzu.

Es dauerte also auch nicht lange, bis die weiteren fünf Tage vergingen und Ron, Hermione und Harry noch am Nachmittag des fünfundzwanzigsten gemütlich bei Hagrid in der Hütte saßen und sich beim heißen Tee aufwärmten. Hagrid berichtete den Dreien, was für Tiere er demnächst im Unterricht gern behandeln würde, wenn die beiden auch wenig davon begeistert waren, amüsierten sich die beiden Jungs doch um so mehr. Hermione warf abwechselnd, Hagrid sehr besorgte und ihren beiden Freunden, sehr missbilligende, Blicke zu. Er berichtete unter anderem wie er versucht hatte im Sommer, an ein Chimäraei zu kommen.

Mit einem eher zufälligen Blick zur Uhr stellte Harry fest, dass es schon weit nach sieben Uhr war. Er riss Ron förmlich aus dem Sessel, verabschiedete sich und eilte zum Schloss, Hermione hatte Probleme hinterher zu kommen. Sein bester Freund verstand beim besten Willen nicht die Eile, aber folgte ihm dennoch. Angekommen teilten sie sich und gingen in ihre Schlafräume.

Die Festumhänge anzuziehen war zum Glück weitaus erbaulicher, als im letzten Jahr. Ron war einigermaßen zufrieden, sah jedoch nicht besonders glücklich drein. Was Harry nicht verstehen konnte, er hatte einen neuen Umhang (endlich Rüschen-frei und völlig unbraun) und eine akzeptable Begleitung für den Ball. Was wollte er mehr? Harry verbrachte die Gesamte, verbleibende Halbestunde vor dem Spiegel. Damit sein neuer smaragdgrün, schwarz schimmernder Satinumhang perfekt saß und an seiner Frisur arbeitete er, bis ihm diese ebenfalls gefiel. Harry verstand im nachhinein weiß Gott nicht, warum er sich soviel Mühe gab. Und Ron beobachtete das Schauspiel sehr skeptisch, fragte jedoch nichts.

Als er fertig war, herrschte bereits dichtes Gedränge im Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry hatte Mühe sich unbemerkt an den Anderen vorbei zu schleichen. Auf dem Flur angelangt, lief er eiligen Schrittes in Richtung Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum, dennoch war er bereits einige Minuten zu spät als er ankam. Schon von weitem sah er es, wie ein mit Gold abgesetzten Rubin leuchten, dass konnte nur Fleur Delacour sein. Wie recht er hatte und wie treffend sein Vergleich war sah er erst jetzt. In dem Augenblick, wo er ihr gegenüberstand, begriff er erst seinen Aufwand vor dem Spiegel. Dagegen wirkte Parvatis Auftritt, letztes Jahr, fast schon schlicht.

Fleur hatte sich ihre Haare zu zwei Zöpfe gebunden, die in Silbergoldene breite Spiralen über ihre Schultern fielen. Ihr Kleid war in sattem bordeaux gehallten und aus Wollseide, überall mit weißer rüschen Spitze und Brokat abgesetzt. Um ihre schlanke Taille war ein rosé Seidenband gebunden, was in einer großen Schleife auf dem Rücken endete, ab da an abwärts war es ein herrlich fließender Stoff, der wie Wasser zu Boden fiel und glänzte. Ihr Umhang, dadurch fast schon zu übersehen, war aus violett/rotem Seidensamt und hatte einige eingeätzte, schimmernde Blumenornamente.

Wie sie nun dort stand und Harry schon von weitem zulächelte, sah sie unbestreitbar hübsch aus. "Du siehst sehr..ähm... nett aus!", bemerkte er geistesgegenwärtig und sah zum Glück nicht wie viel röte ihm ins Gesicht gestiegen war. "Merci bien!", nach einem kleinen Knicks von Fleur, bot er ihr den Arm an. Fleur strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

So eingehakt mit dem ihrer Meinung nach, best aussehendsten Jungen den sie kannte, kam ihr, wie auch Harry, dieser Gang schier endlos vor. Während des gesamten Weges ließ Fleur ihre Begleitung nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Doch das beruhte wohl auf unbewusster Gegenseitigkeit. Fleurs Kleid schleifte beim gehen schwer auf dem Boden und erzeugte das einzige Geräusch, welches die beiden beglitt. Niemand wagte ein Wort zu sprechen, viel zu schön war dieser Augenblick.

Harry konnte nur schwer beschreiben was gerade in ihm vorging oder was er gerade dachte, so er denn überhaupt klar dachte. Er fand keine Worte, um es auszudrücken. Am aller wenigsten verstand er sich selbst, bisher hatte er doch immer gedacht, er interessiere sich für Cho, die ihn so süß anlächeln kann. Aber nun ging er mit Fleur zum Ball und konnte sich nichts Besseres vorstellen, er war einfach glücklich und genoss diese Momente. Es war, wie eine Wärme die von ihr ausging und wenn er sie an sah verbreitete sich ein Gefühl, als wären in seinem Magen Hunderte kleiner goldener Schnatzer. Dass war viel besser als fliegen.

Doch er wurde jäh aus diesen Träumen gerissen, von dem Lärm den die Menge veranstaltete, welche sich durch das gerade geöffnete Portal zur Großen Halle quetschte. Harry überflog, von weitem, die Traube von Schülern und erkannte Hermiones marineblauen Pannesamtfestumhang wieder, auch sie schien ihn bemerkt zu haben, denn sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und zerrte Ron in die andere Richtung um in der Halle zu verschwinden.

Was für ein Glück, denn Harry hatte gar nicht mehr an die beiden gedacht. Nun schritt er, mit seiner bezaubernden Begleitung, die Treppe hinunter und wurde von vielen, welche die Halle noch nicht betreten hatten, angestarrt. Fleur schien es kalt zu lassen, da sie eh nur auf Harry fixiert war. In überschwänglichem Stolz betrat sie auch mit ihm, die Große Halle und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, vor Freude.

Aber nun da sie sich durch die Halle drängeln mussten, wurde Harrys Kopf schon einwenig klarer und er realisierte die ganze Situation nicht mehr so abwesend. Obgleich ihm an Fleurs Seite auch nicht auffiel, wie herrlich die Halle wieder ausgeschmückt war. Mit den riesigen Tannen die in den schönsten Farben glitzerten, die Rüstungen die silbern funkelten als wären sie neu und überall hingen Girlanden in den schönsten Farben und Formen, an den Wänden und unter der nachtblauen Decke, an denen wiederum fussballgroße Weihnachtsbaumkugeln befestigt waren, auf denen Winterlandschaften perlmut schillerten, die sich bewegten.  
Doch für Harry glänzte nichts so schön wie seine Begleiterin, und er hatte für all dies kein Auge neben Fleur, als sie durch die Halle glitten.

Hie und da drehten sich zwar noch Einzelne nach dem Halb-Veela um, aber im Groben war die Stimmung hier drin angenehm entspannt und aufgelockert. Als er endlich sein besten Freund samt Begleiterin in einer Ecke des Raumes entdeckte, versuchte er Fleur zu erklären, dass er sich gerne begrüßen würde. Sie nickte nur und Harry schnappte irgendwas von "Getreenke 'olen" und "komme dann" auf. Schon war die silber-blonde Haarpracht in der Menge verschwunden, jedoch nicht ohne Harry noch ein Mal anzulächeln.

Dem sonst so mutigen Jungen wurde jetzt heiß und kalt, als er sich zu Ron und Hermione an den Tisch setzte. Der Rotschopf war scheinbar hoch erfreut seinen Freund zu sehen. Also hatte Hermione nichts gesagt!

"Mensch Harry, schön! Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht.", strahlte ihm Ron entgegen. "Hab' schon befürchtet du kommst nicht, weil du keine Partnerin hast, oder so. Und dann gab's da diese dummen Gerüchte, wahrscheinlich von den Ravenclaws verbreitet." Mit diesen heiteren Worten setzte er einen missbilligenden Blick zum Nachbartisch, an dem unter anderem Padma Patil saß, und fuhr fort. "Sie behaupten, du würdest vielleicht mit dieser Fleur Delacour hier auf dem Ball erscheinen, du weißt schon das Mädchen deren Schwester du letztes Jahr gerettet hast...". Oh ja, Harry wusste nur zu gut von wem die Rede war, auch wenn ihm gerade sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht verschwunden war und sich seine Magengegend furchtbar zusammen krampfte.

"...aber lass sie doch reden, ich weiß dass du es mir als Ersten erzählt hättest, wenn sie dich angesprochen hätte und du wirst ja wohl kaum dein besten Freund mit Hermi ,abgeschoben' haben, damit du seinen Schwarm anbaggerst. Hey, aber für so was müsstest du schon Malfoy heißen!" Ron lachte herzhaft und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Die letzten Worte klangen so verdammt bitter, dass Harry dachte ihm würde das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und der Atem stocken, als er ein vertrautes rascheln von Seide auf ihn zukommen hörte. Er starrte völlig unfähig zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen zu Hermione rüber, aber auch sie konnte nichts mehr sagen und schaute nur mit einem mitleidigen da-musst-du-dir-schon-selbst-helfen-Blick zurück.

Er konnte Rons Gesicht aus dem Augenwinkel nicht erkennen, aber er konnte es sich vorstellen, als er ihre freundliche Stimme hörte: "'Allo! 'Ier bist dü ja! Oy, irr beid' seit doch Ron ünd 'Ermio'nee!?". Hermione nickte kurz zur Begrüßung, mit desinteressiertem Blick, und mit "Ja. Hermione!", berichtigte sie Fleur etwas barsch. Ron jedoch, schien ihn gerade zu töten versuchen, mit seinem Blick und auch, wenn es in seinen Augen jetzt keine Begründung mehr dafür gab, versuchte es Harry dennoch, das unerklärliche zu erklären. Mit einem sehr gequälten, künstlichen Lachen und einem zittern, was sich wieder Mal auch in seiner Stimme nieder schlug: "Ich...äh.., es war nur weil...ähm...ja...".

to be continued, soon!

Bitte um Feedbacks =) ganzbesondersliebschau!!


	4. Je suis plus de comme tu vois!

**I am more you see! – **

'Je suis plus de comme tu vois!'

Autor: Churippu

Email:

Disclaimer: Das übliche, alles mögliche davon gehört J.K. Rowling oder WarnerBros.

Warnings: Fluff? HP/FD (RW/HG?)

Rating: PG-13

Anm.: froifroi

!Wichtig! Die Story soll ja nach dem vierten Band spielen. Ich lasse sie jetzt mehr oder weniger parallel zum fünften laufen. D.h. rosa-rote-Brillen-Filter [ein] - soll heißen, nix Umbridge, nix Siri gone (he isn't dead, they ALWASY say gone!), nix Herm/Ron/Harry Streit, nix Occlumency, nix Hagrid weg, nix Fred & George weg. Ich weiß, dass das mit der Zeit mit Chang nicht passt, aba so is' dat in Hollywood :P/!Wichtig!

Und ich bring's einfach nicht über Herz was romantisches zwischen den beiden passieren zu lassen, sie wird viel zu sehr Mary-Sue-Like und ich HASSE Mary-Sue's =.=! (Vielleicht bin ich jetzt mal mutig brr und wage mich aufs frisch gefrorene Eis!)

Special thank gooees tooo: MrPresident (Andrea=), meine nedde orthogr. Betaleserinknuddelz. Die letzte Rettung für Legastheniker like me

aaand Nightfever., wäre ganz schön aufgeschmissen

Extraordinary thanks for our henceforth author [Maybe ya wanna know about her book www.sieben.de.tc ?]: Cevienneganzdolldrückt. Sie hat sich soviel Mühe gegeben mich zu bessern (mehr meine Sätze selber-wiedma'-nix-gemerkt-hat!!

„RON! Mensch, da bist'e ja. DAS musst du dir ansehen!"Bevor der Angesprochene überhaupt antworten konnte, wurde er von Fred schon am Umhang gepackt und herüber in eine Ecke geschleift, den zornfunkelnde Blick immer noch auf seinen Besten Freund gerichtet, welcher immer noch etwas unbeholfen am Tisch saß, bis die roten Haare zwischen den vielen Schülern verschwand und somit noch weiter auf eine Erklärung warten mussten.

Was für ein Glück! Noch nie war Harry Fred und George so dankbar gewesen wie jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick. Er hätte ihnen am liebsten all sein Gold und selbst den Feuerblitz für diese einmalige Rettung vermacht. Aber er wusste auch ‚aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!'. Dennoch hatte er jetzt mehr Zeit um seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen und sich was einfallen zu lassen.

„Das nenne ich ja mal Glück!", meinte Hermione neben ihm und hätte nicht sarkastischer klingen können, denn auch sie war nicht weniger erbost. Obgleich dies nicht an Harry, sondern viel mehr an seinem Freund lag. Er riss sich von seinen Gedanken los, drehte sich um und sah, wie sie mit einem verbissenem Gesicht und den Worten „HIER halte ich es nicht länger aus!" ihrer Begleitung folgte. Und schon war Harry allein gelassen und fühlte sich auch so.

Na ja nicht ganz, denn als er auf blickte, in die tief blauen Augen, welche einer Sternklaren Winternacht glichen, waren seine Gedanken wieder ferner und weniger klar.

Er lächelte etwas benommen und nahm Fleur die beiden Butterbiere ab. „Wollen wir nicht zu deinen Freundinnen hinüber geh'n? Hier werde ich offensichtlich nicht mehr gebraucht.", säuselte der schwarz haarige Junge vor sich hin. „Volontiers!"

Gesagt getan. Also verbrachte Harry den verbleibenden Abend damit einen netten Eindruck neben Fleur zu machen, sich von dem Gekichere und den schwachsinnigen Gesprächsthemen der jungen Mädchen über Jungs, Klamotten, Jungs, Make-up, Jungs, Frisuren... nicht nerven zu lassen und nach Draco's Gesicht ähh... halt Malfoy's natürlich, war wohl zu viel Butterbier! , Ausschau zu halten.

Nebenbei versuchte er, das Getümmel zu überblicken, damit Ron ihn nicht überraschte.

Außerdem musste er sich ja noch einen plausiblen Grund für sein Aufkreuzen hier überlegen, oder vielmehr, wieso er gerade mit dieser Partnerin hier aufkreuzte und davon nichts erzählt hatte. Selbstverständlich kam er auch nicht umhin, das eine oder andere Mal mit Fleur zu tanzen, wenn sie ihn in Richtung Tanzfläche zog.

Alles in allem war es aber wohl weit aus besser sich hier mit der silber-blonden Veela sich Arm in Arm übers Parkett zu bewegen, als der eine einzige Tanz mit Parvati auf den vergangenen Ball.

Kaum zu glauben, nun stand er hier schon das dritte Mal und immer war das Lied noch etwas langsamer, schnulziger und verschmuster geworden. Aber dieser Lovesong war der Superlativ von alle dem!

Fleur hatte mittlerweile beide Arme um Harrys Taille geschlungen und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, was alles nicht gerade zu einem klareren Kopf von Seitens Harry beitrug. Es schien, als ob sie nicht mehr wirklich die Musik wahrnahm oder die vielen Leute. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Wärme, die von dem Jungen mit diesen wunderschönen tannen-grünen Augen, ausging.

Eigentlich waren sie ihr schon bei ihrer ersten Ankunft im kühlen Hogwarts aufgefallen, zwischen all den Schülermassen die da gewesen sind, waren es diese Augen gewesen, welche sie so faszinierten, mehr noch als alles andere. Dass der Besitzer jedoch Harry Potter hieß und ebenfalls als Champion ausgewählt wurde, machte die Sache damals nicht gerade einfacher. Aber als er dann noch ihre Schwester aus dem See rettete, hatte sie ihr Herz ganz an ihn verloren.

Doch der besagte Junge begann langsam sich über einige Dinge zu sorgen, kam jedoch nicht sonderlich weit. Seine Augen hatten sie durch diesen verträumten Schleier angesehen, so dass das nur unwesentlich ältere Mädchen sich nicht länger hatte zurück halten können.

Sie hatte derweilen ihre warmen Lippen vorsichtig auf die seinen gelegt. Harry hatte nicht reagiert, da er zu überrascht und abwesend war. Dies wurde also als Einverständnis gedeutet und so realisierte er die vergangen Sekunden erst als er von Fleur den ersten richtigen Kuss seines Lebens aufgehaucht bekam. In Gefühlen verloren sah er sie weder an, noch sah er sich um. Schloss nur die Augen und begann nun endlich den Kuss zu erwidern, mehr aus Reflex heraus. Ein kribbeln in der Magengegend flutete seinen Körper mit Wärme, angenehmer Wärme.

Erneut dehnten sich die Minuten zur Ewigkeit und erst als auch sein Kopf begriff was er dort tat und sein Verstand endlich wieder nach Ursache und Folge fragen konnte, brach er den immer inniger gewordenen Kuss ab und drückte die blonde Halb-Veela sachte, wie zerbrechliches Porzellan, einige Zentimeter von sich. Dies bemerkend öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen, um ihn fragend an zublicken.

„...Fleur...wa...warum, -- du hast mi...mich", stolperte er über seine eigenen Worte und gab es letztlich auf. Harry hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sie ihn nicht zu verstehen schien, kein Wort davon, außer ihrem Namen. Außerdem war selbst auf der eng gedrängten Tanzfläche ihre Aktion nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben. Folglich musste er raus, an die frische Luft. Am Besten jetzt gleich und möglichst auch nicht alleine. Der schwarz Haarige griff das weiße Handgelenk seiner Tanzpartnerin und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt, sich Erklärungen sparend, durchs Gedränge, durch die Eingangshalle, die nun bei völligem Bewusstsein viel düsterer wirkte, zum See.

Er ließ sie dort los und begann aufs Wasser zu starren, in der Hoffnung dort Antworten zu finden. Sie wollten doch nur zum Ball gehen? Was war sein Problem? Der Kuss? Wieso? Cho hatte ihn auch geküsst. Wenn auch anders. Irgendwie. War doch nur ein Kuss gewesen? Oder nicht? Was bedeutete er diesmal?

Liebe! Liebe hieß Beziehung. Beziehung gleich Vertrauen. Vertrauen bedeutete keine Geheimnisse. Und keine Geheimnisse hieß bei Harry Potter viel Gefahr. Dort irgendwo mittendrin mussten auch noch Ron und Hermione platzt haben. Scheinbar hatte ein Harry Potter keine Privatsphäre? Keine Wirkliche! Vielleicht sollte er sich eine nehmen? Für jemanden der es irgendwie doch nicht nachvollziehen konnte?

Aber wollte sie so etwas wirklich in Kauf nehmen? Sie kannte ihn nicht. Der Gryffindor drehte den Kopf nicht, sonder betrachtete die Ravenclaw nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Ihre Haut schimmerte im Vollmondlicht fast silbern-weiß, mit den dunkel blauen Augen sah sie aus wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe, die man nur in eine Vitrine stellt um sie anzusehen, aber nicht zu berühren.

Sie könnte niemals eine von ihnen werden. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Sie sprach sogar eine andere Muttersprache, nicht das Harry das störte, nur...egal. Was wollte sie nun eigentlich? Er konnte wohl kaum direkt fragen. Es gab so vieles zu fragen. Wenn sie nicht schon eingeschlafen war sollte Harry sich langsam erklären!

„Warum hast du dein Schuljahr hier wieder holt? Wenn du englisch lernen wolltest hättest du auch eine Ausbildungsstelle annehmen können!", stellte der schwarz Haarige geistesgegenwärtig und für ihn selbst überraschend sehr rational fest. Er hatte mit fester und deutlicher Stimme gesprochen ohne sie anzublicken. Immer noch starrte er auf den See als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres.

„Isch...nün, wollte schon viel frü'er erklären."Sie schien von der Frage recht überrascht, hatte mit allem, aber nicht damit gerechnet. Sie war sehr verunsichert, weniger des gesagten wegen, als viel mehr der Tatsache, dass der schöne Gryffindor überaus ernst drein blickte. Fast böse? War er ihr böse des Kusses wegen? Oder wegen seinem sommersprossigen Freundes, der vorhin sich etwas eigenartig benahm? Was auch immer, es tat ihr leid. Sie wollte niemanden verärgern und am wenigsten ihn! Hatte eben geglaubt... die Stimmung war so harmonisch und dass es die beste Gelegenheit war ihr richtiges Anliegen „vorzutragen". So wie man es bei ihr Zuhause in Frankreich tat, mit Gesten, nicht mit leeren Worten.

„Excuse-moi! Isch wollte dir damit nischt zü na'e treten! Isch wüsste ja nischt... Nün isch blieb 'ier deinet wegen. 'offte auf eine zweite Chance. 'offte in deiner Nä'e sein zü können. Isch 'abe wohl zü viel ge'offt, pardon."

Nun war wenigstens ein Teil gesagt, der Fleur so lange auf dem Herzen gebrannt hatte. Sie hatte mehr erreicht als sie sich hat erträumen lassen. Mehr als sie hätte erreichen sollen. Nach dem gab es nichts mehr für sie.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. War dies, was er sich erhofft hatte? Eine süffisante Stimme in seinem Kopf drängte ihn, dass es wohl so sein musste ... Was er aber nicht einen Augenblick glaubte oder wahrlich in Erwägung zog. Nun war es gesagt. Bestätigt? Wahr gemacht? Worte waren hart, sie machten Dinge einfach so... endgültig so unwiderruflich.

Was sollte er nun tun? Oder viel mehr was WOLLTE er nun tun? Was wollte er überhaupt? Wollte er denn Fleur? Jetzt gerade zumindest wollte er nur weg von hier. Weit weg. Zum Schlafsaal und abwarten. Mit jemandem darüber reden. Wollte irgendwie einen Ratschlag haben. Aber erstand hier allein und musste gut überlegen und sich selbst helfen. Wie immer?

„Nun, nein. Es ist einfach die Sache, dass..."Ehrlichkeit war immer eine gute Idee. Fast immer. Es war dunkel und irgendwie beflügelte ihn das Mondlicht oder die Nachtluft zum weiterreden. Er hatte bis hier her nie mehr als zwei Sätze mit der Halb-Veela gesprochen. Hier im Schutze der Dunkelheit war es wohl Gelegenheit, dies zu ändern.

„...das alles nicht so einfach ist. Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, es ist nicht, dass ich dich nicht mag! Aber...", er stockte. Womit sollte er anfangen? Mit der Beziehung, die sie mit keiner Silbe erwähnte und die doch eigentlich seiner Fantasie entsprungen war?

„Was wolltest du? Oder viel mehr was willst du?", fragte er letztlich ziemlich verwirrt. Die Frage kam ihm blöd vor, gerade so als ob er davon ausging, dass die Französin selbstverständlich völlig vernarrte hinter ihm her war. Er versuchte sich zu revidieren: „Nun ähm, ich meine also bei uns ist das immer mehr so ein äh Anfang. Ich meine hat nichts bindendes, aber fast so, weißt du? Mehr so wie eine Frage.", war nun auch nicht viel besser als zuvor geworden. Er hatte während des Sprechens wild versucht mit den Armen zu gestikulieren, als ob man seine Worte dann besser verstünde.

Fleur begann hinter vorgehaltener Hand über seine Unbeholfenheit zu schmunzeln, wenn ihn die anderen doch bloß auch mal so sehen könnten, wie sie ihn gerade sah; mit geröteten Wagen, blindlings Gebärdensprache imitierend. Sie nickte. „Oui, oui. Das iste mir schon klar. Und...", ihre Stimme wurde bei jedem weiteren Wort leiser, bis sie in einem Flüstern endete: „Es sollte auch genau das sein wonach es ausa'. 'arry, bei üns sagt man: Je t'aime!"

Bei den letzten Worten sah sie vom Boden auf und in Harrys Augen, der seinen Blick unverwandt auf sie gerichtet hatte. „Was heißt das?"Er kam sich, schon bevor er mit der Frage endet hatte, dumm vor. Er hatte nie eines ihrer französischen Wörter verstanden, erachtete es aber auch nie als wichtig nach ihnen zu frage, sie ergaben sich schon oder schienen nichtig. Anders als diese. Sie hatte sie mit solcher Eleganz gehaucht. Es dämmerte ihm langsam.

Wie ein kühler Windhauch wurden diese drei Worte durch die Nachtluft getragen,

„ich liebe dich"und Harry konnte nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er sie nun gehört oder sich nur eingebildet hatte.

Aber es machte die Situation um etliches schwieriger. Nun, liebte er sie auch? Ja? Nein? Vielleicht? Wegrennen wäre jetzt toll oder disapparieren. Aber der Junge der lebt musste sich auch dieser Sache alleine stellen. Der Mond trug immer noch das seinige, zu Harrys Entschlossenheit, alles an einem Abend zu klären dazu. Obwohl er mittlerweile wohl schon rot leuchten musste, so warm wie ihm war und er sich mehr als nur geschmeichelt fühlte.

„Weißt du, dass alles ist nicht so einfach, wie es für dich vielleicht aussieht."Oder vielleicht war es auch genau so einfach? Und er musste immer alles ein wenig komplizierter machen?

„Um ehrlich zu sein, mein Leben ist ziemlich chaotisch. Und glaube nicht, dass du dir vorstellen kannst wie sehr! Oder das du mich verstehst. Voldemort ist hinter MIR her. Ich habe Albträume, Visionen von ihm. Ron und Hermione sind meine besten Freunde, wir vertrauen uns alles an, sie helfen mir oft aus selbst, oder zusammen eingebrockten Schwierigkeiten, sind dem Tod so oft schon furchtbar nahe gewesen. Wir haben viel erlebt. Jede Sommerferien MUSS ich zurück zu meinen ekelhaften Muggel-Verwandten. Und überhaupt, ich habe damit schon mal jemanden enttäuscht!"

Harry hatte sehr viel und sehr schnell gesprochen. Aufgepasst um nicht zu viel zu verraten, sinnvoll sollte es werden und vorsichtig musste er sein, er durfte Hermione nicht zu oft erwähnen, wie selbige ihm schon mal geraten hatte.

Aber dies alles sollte sie wissen. Er sprach es aus, als sei es nun eine endgültige Begründung. Mit festen Worten, zu ihr gewandt, jedoch an ihr vorbei blickend. Und nun als sei damit alles geklärt und das Gespräch beendet, blickte er zum ersten mal unter diesen schwarzen Nachthimmel, an dem sich der Mond durch Wolken verdunkelt hatte in ihre saphirblauen Augen. Er schien zu schwach für diese unergründliche Farbe, tat zwei Schritte auf sie zu, um direkt vor ihr zustehen. Um etliche Zentimeter überragte sein ebenholzfarbenes Haar die silber-blonden Wellenpracht.

Gedanken verloren träumte er, wie alles einfacher wäre und strich behutsam mit zwei Findern ihre Gesichtskonturen nach, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen. Ihr blasser Teint wurde erneut an diesem Abend silbern, erhellt durch den freigelegten Mond und der Gryffindor fasste sich wieder einigermaßen. „Ich mag dich auch sehr.", hauchte er ihr entgegen, bevor er sich zusammen riss: „Aber ich habe es ja bereits gesagt, wir sind zu verschieden. Du bist als hübsche Veela gutbehütet aufgewachsen, Veela sollten sich einen unkomplizierten, vorzeigbaren Freund suchen und mit ihrer Schwester shoppen gehen. Keine Albträume. Keine Gefahr. Kein Voldemort. Keine Dummheiten."Dem war nichts hin zu zusetzten. Mit diesen bitteren Worten schritt er an ihr vorbei und war auf dem Weg in Richtung Schloss, um zum Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Er vernahm die ihrerseits gesprochenen Worte nur noch aus weiter ferne, weniger klar. Er würde sich morgen darüber Gedanken machen.

Fleurs Augen waren glasig geworden und zum ersten Mal seit langem stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Tränen aus Verzweiflung und aus Wut. Wut auf sich selbst und auf Gott und die Welt. War sie für ihn einfach nur eine Veela, hübsch aber irgendwie unfähig, tiefgründig zu denken oder zu fühlen? Sie wollte ihm hinter her laufen, aber ihre Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, ihrer Bewegungslosigkeit und Machtlosigkeit, in der sie sich befand, kam dadurch endlich zum Ausdruck. Das Einzige zu dem sie sich in der Lage sah war zu sprechen, aber nicht zu brüllen:

„'arry! Isch bin me'r als dü sie'st!"

to be continued, very soon!

Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet? bettel x

I also would like to say ‚thank ya very much, without ya help I'd be lost, too' to:

(animexx.de- )Sabi87; Shiruy; Yumiko666; ) Halefa; Schwester Aurelia (soviieel soo lang! Daankee); Todesser; Sahnegirl; Lalle

6


	5. Mieux vaut tard que jamais!

**I am more you see! – **

'Mieux vaut tard que jamais'

Autor: Das Übliche, alles mögliche davon gehört J.K. Rowling oder WarnerBros.

Warnings: (wird wohl nix mehr mit) fluff; HP/FD (RW/HG? Nee)

Rating: PG-13

Anm.: »Mieux vaut tard que jamais» für alle nicht-französisch-Haber, dass ist ein Sprichwort aus Frankreich (ich finde die haben ohnehin die Schönsten .; anbei mein Liebstes wäre „Abschied bedeutet immer ein wenig zu sterben" signan den letzten HdR Film denktjaja.), achso es heißt übrigens übersetzt „besser spät als niemals", so in etwa. Gibt es glaube ich bei uns auch.

Nichts konnte ihm im Moment mehr Frieden geben, als der Ausblick auf den ruhigen Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm und ein warmes Bett.

Als Harry sich außer Sichtweite glaubte, begann er zu rennen. Er rannte den ganzen Weg entlang, zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend an der großen Halle vorbei, die Marmortreppen empor und selbst den dunklen, nur spärlich beleuchteten, Gang durchquerte er nahe zu schneller als ihn seine Beine trugen. Hoffend auf niemanden zu stoßen den er kenne, von niemanden angesprochen oder erkannt zu werden, und vor alle dem hoffte er auf einen leeren Schlafsaal. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust zu erklären, was denn los war, oder zu berichten, wie denn der Abend war und schon gar nicht zu erläutern, mit wem er denn dort war. Schlafen war das einzig richtige jetzt.

„Mimbulus mimbeltonia", keuchte Harry, nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Gemälde der fetten Dame haltend, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt und schwer atmend. Harry quetsche sich durch den ersten Spalt den das Portrait darbot, als ob er verfolgt würde, hastete die letzte Treppe hinauf und vernahm daher auch nicht mehr als ihm, von seitens des Bildes, etwas entrüstet hinter her gerufen wurde: „Na na, nicht so hastig! Vor WEM flüchtest du denn!"

Angekommen in dem Raum, in den er sich schon seit Stunden wünschte und der Wiedererwartens leer war, warf er sich aufs Bett. Von welchem er seinen Umhang und den Rest seiner festlichen Bekleidung über einen nahegelegenen Stuhl warf, die Decke über sich zog um ungestört in die Dunkelheit zu starren, nicht zu denken, sondern hier zu verharren bis ihm eine brillante Idee kam.

Aber er wartete vergebens, denn das Einzige was geschah war, dass sein bester Freund, nur mäßig gut gelaunt, den Raum betrat, einige Male ihn versuchte anzusprechen, es aber letztlich aufgab und sich ebenfalls auf dem Bett, neben dem schwarz Haarigen, der angestrengt vorgab zu schlafen, niederließ.

Den Geräuschen nach, zog sich Ron in aller Ruhe um, damit er dann gnatzig in sein Bett steigen konnte, was Harry nur daran ausmachen konnte, dass etliche Mal Dinge vom Nachbarnachttisch fielen und darauf ein leises Fluchen zu hören war, er kannte seinen hitzigen Rotschopf jetzt nun mehr fünf Jahre und selbst dieser, stieß nur laufend an „im-Weg-stehende"-Gegenstände, wenn er entweder aufgebracht oder völlig aufgeregt war. Zweiteres schloß Harry aus. Er überlegte kurz ob er nicht doch besser gleich mit Ron reden sollte, vielleicht war jetzt, wo es so dunkel war und nur der Silbermond das Zimmer schwach beleuchtete, genau der richtige Zeitpunkt?

Aber fand keinen Mut. Schon komisch, schließlich war es das was man allen Gryffindors zu gerne nachsagte, dass sie genau davon zu viel hätten.

Nachdem es im Zimmer erneut still geworden war, wollte er doch mit jemandem Reden. Irgendjemand der ihn verstand, irgendjemand der ihm Helfen konnte, der die Situation besser als er selbst überblickte, obwohl er schmunzelnd zugeben musste, genau dies war nicht sonderlich schwer, irgendjemand der Mädchen und ihre ...ihre komische Art verstand!

Wer hatte ihm schon im letzten Schuljahr gute Ratschläge gegeben, wenn auch etwas zu spät. Hermione, Rettung-aller-Hausaufgaben-und-sonstiges-Vergesser.

Nur leider gab es da ein Problem, er war hier, es war Mitten in der Nacht und sie war dort drüben, im Mädchenschlafsaal. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie früh aufstand und er sie noch rechtzeitig, Morgen in aller frühe, um Rat bitten konnte. Er musste sie vor Ron erwischen... mit dieser mehr oder minder ‚brillanten Idee' verfiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf und war schon wieder wach, als das erste Rot der Morgensonne, den Turm wie ein Kaminfeuer von innen ausleuchtete.

Er schreckte hoch, entspannte sich jedoch wieder wie er sah, dass jedes der fünf Betten belegt war und niemand auch nur den Eindruck zu machen schien, als wolle er demnächst aufwachen. Harry ordnete kurz seine Gedanken, um sich ein Resumée vom vergangenem Tag zu machen, bis ihm erneut in den Sinn kam, was er am Vorabend hatte ausgetüftelt.

Angekleidet suchte er sich eine abgelegene Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum, der um diese Stunde noch recht kühl war und setzt sich, die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal im Auge behaltend. Er hatte seinen Tarnumhang mit hinunter genommen, warf ihn sich über und begann zu warten. So wollte er vermeiden von jemanden, insbesondere seinen besten Freund, zuvor gesehen zu werden, obwohl ihm schon klar war, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ron an einem freien Tag im Morgengrauen aufstand, verschwindend gering war.

Harry musste schon eine ganze Weile dort gesessen haben, denn als er Hermiones Stimme hörte weckte er erschrocken auf. Noch bevor sie sich setzen konnte, tippte er sie von hinten an, „'Mione! Könnte ich dich kurz allein sprechen?". Die Angesprochene zuckte kurz zusammen, verließ dann aber den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Bist du verrückt, mich SO zu erschrecken, Harry?", empörte sie sich draußen, nachdem ihr bester Freund den Umhang abgenommen hatte. „Erst tauchst du mit deiner, nun ja für deinen Freund doch sehr suspekten Begleitung auf dem Ball auf. Bringst ihn fast zur Weißglut, indem du es ewig mit aller Kraft verheimlichst, wobei dir jede Entschuldigung gut genug ist. Dann verschwindest du plötzlich, lässt dich den ganzen Abend und die Nacht hindurch nicht blicken. Und nun, nun stehst du hier und ...und ja, was willst du eigentlich? Warum legst du dich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Lauer, um mich so früh am Morgen zu Tode zu erschrecken?", fuhr sie in einem ihm fast schon barsch erscheinenden Ton fort, blickte nun aber besorgt drein.

„Tut mir leid.", war Harrys lakonische Antwort. „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja beistehen, wenn ich's Ron nachher erkläre.", sprach er monoton weiter.

„Ach komm schon Harry, du stehst nicht Mitten in der Nacht auf um mich zu bitten Ron vor dem ausrasten zu bewahren, während du das Unerklärliche erklärst. So gut solltest du mich schon kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich dich kenne." Seufzte sie. „Also...?"

„Hm, eigentlich..." „Lass uns zur raus gehen!", unterbrach sie ihn kurz. „Ja. Nun also... eigentlich hatte ich gedacht du könntest mir einen Ratschlag geben. Eigentlich dumm, aber meistens weißt du es ja wirklich besser.", es war wohl doch einfacher Dinge zu denken und gedanklich durch zugehen als sie laut auszusprechen, stellte er gerade wieder fest. Hermione sprach kein weiteres Wort bis sie schon fast den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatten und verlangsamte ihr Tempo.

„Du wolltest meinen Ratschlag, obwohl ich dir nicht versprechen kann zu helfen.", eine lange drückende Stille trat ein. Nun hatten Harry sich so lange seine Worte zurecht gelegt, um letztlich doch wieder zu vergessen.

„Nun..., weißt du Herm, die Sache ist die. Eigentlich mag ich ja Fleur schon, aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht. ...Ach am besten ich fang vorne an.", fügte er noch hinzu nachdem ihm einfiel, dass sie ja gar nicht den ganzen Abend dabei war. „Also alles fing ja damit an, dass mich Fleur, ein bisschen suspekt fragte, ob ich mit ihr zum Ball ginge. Habe mir also nichts weiter dabei gedacht und zu gestimmt, da ich dachte ...nun um ehrlich zusein, dachte ich mir dabei wohl gar nichts.", resignierte Harry und setzte erneut an.

„Weißt du und dann habe ich sie bei den Ravenclaws abgeholt, na ja hässlich ist sie ja nicht grad. Nun also, ich war schon, doch ich muss zu geben sie sah ganz gut aus. Sie war wohl auch nett, weiß jetzt nicht ...ich erinnere mich nicht gut, worüber wir sprachen." Während Harry weiter vor sich hin brabbelte, schlugen sie unbewusst den Weg Richtung der Peitschenden Weide ein und Hermiones Augenbraue hatte sie beträchtlich gehoben, offenbar nicht ganz wissend oder nur vage vermutend worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslief.

„Komm zum Punkt, Harry!", wollte sie das Ganze ein wenig beschleunigen. „Wir waren noch draußen. Kurz am See.", kam es darauf von ihm, als Antworte, gerade so als hätte dies irgendetwas erklärt oder beantwortet. Seine Freundin wartete eine Weile, hoffend er würde dieser Aussage noch etwas hinzufügen, damit es einen Sinn ergab oder weiter erklären. Nichts der Gleichen geschah, Harry wartete, auf eine Antwort, auf eine Lösung von Hermione.

„Was war am See? Hat sie dir etwas erzählt? Was wichtiges gesagt?", hakte sie nach einer Weile nach, obgleich es ihr nun langsam dämmerte und sie ahnte worauf das zu lief.

Es kam keine Antwort.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst?"

Erneut kam keine Antwort von Harry, er schwieg beharrlich, blickte zu Boden in der Hoffnung man könne ihn dann nicht sehen und bereute zu tiefst, dass er mit Hermione sprechen wollte.

„O.K., da du mir ja anscheinend nicht antworten möchtest oder kannst rede ich einfach weiter und du unterbrichst mich, wenn ich falsch liege, in Ordnung?", sie warte erneut vergebens auf eine laut Äußerung und fuhr fort.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst, sie hat dir erzählt wie viel sie für dich empfindet und beteuert wie viel sie bereit ist für dich auf zu geben. Du hingegen hast da gestanden wenig gesagt, alles vernegativiert und ihr versucht einzureden, dass du zu kompliziert für sie bist. So weit richtig?" Hermione blieb kurz stehen stemmte die Arme in die Seite und blickte mit sich selbst und ihrer Erkenntnis recht zufrieden, Harry erwartungsvoll an. Auch er war stehen geblieben und sah etwas empört aus, schwieg aber.

„Und jetzt kommst du zu mir um mich zu fragen was du machen sollst und was du für sie empfindest, ja?"

„Hm, ja... so ungefähr.", meldete er sich mit vorsichtiger Stimme endlich zu Wort.

„Harry, ich kann dir kein ultimativen Ratschlag geben, ich kann weder deine noch die Gedanken von dieser Veela lesen. Aber ich kann dir versuchen ein paar Hinweise für dich selbst zu geben, ob und wie sehr du sie dir dann zu Herzen nimmst liegt an dir. Das Wichtigste vor allem sei absolut ehrlich zu dir selbst, niemand drängt dich zu etwas, entscheide nach dir selbst. Überdenke den Abend überdenke was werden wird bzw. würde aber denke nicht zu weit. Und das letzte und Wichtigste von allem, sei ehrlich zu deinen Freunden, rede mit Ron! Harry, wir werden immer hinter dir stehen, nur weil irgendjemand von uns ein Freund oder Freundin hat, tut das unserer Freundschaft nichts ab."

Hermione hatte mal wieder viel mehr geredet als sie eigentlich wollte und hoffte jetzt nur, dass der Ratschlagsuchende ihr dennoch folgen konnte. Er konnte. „Danke!", kam es sehr kläglich von ihm, aber dafür um so aufrichtiger. Er war ihr wirklich Dankbar es erleichterte ihn zu hören, dass sie trotzdem immer Freunde bleiben würden, nicht das er es direkt angezweifelt hätte, aber es war einfach gut mit jemandem darüber gesprochen zu haben und es offen und laut gesagt zu bekommen. Es verlieh dem Gryffindor seinen alten Mut und Stärke... zumindest kurz.

„Es tut gut Freunde wie euch zu haben. Ich suche Ron.", mit diesen Worten drückte er seine beste Freundin kurz an sich, strich ihr übers Haar und lies sie dann am Verbotenden Wald stehen, in Richtung Großer Halle rennend.

„Hi Ron, na, gut geschlafen? Wie war die Feier gestern?", mit diesen überaus freundlich klingenden Worten setzte er sich zu dem Rotschopf an den Frühstückstisch, und begann ebenfalls sich Essen auf zu tun. „Hmm.", brummte dieser zur Antwort, es war schwer zu definieren ob es nun gnatzig oder schläfrig klang. Da in Harry schon wieder das Unwohlsein hochstieg und er mit einem Auge den Ravenclawtisch absuchte, wusste er nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Am besten Vorn. Es war auch die beste Gelegenheit die er bekommen konnte, solange Ron aß war er nur schwerlich aus der Ruhe zubringen und hörte bereitwillig selbst Hermiones Vorträge über Aritmathik zu.

Harry konnte also das gesamte Frühstück dafür nutzen, ihm zu erklären, dass er dazu überredet wurde und das er selbst davon überrascht war auf was er sich eingelassen hatte. Jedoch sparte er einige unwichtige Details vom Ende aus und ließ bei Ron den Eindruck erwecken als wären sie als nette Kumpels auseinander gegangen und als wäre dies mal ein netter Spaß gewesen. Denn für das alles schien sein bester Freund recht viel Verständnis und Einsicht aufzubringen.

to be continued, very soon!

5


End file.
